Die Opéra Populaire : ein Irrenhaus
by Megchen
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man sich über die Personen aus dem Phantom der Oper einmal etwas mehr Gedanken macht und herausfindet, dass sie einfach nicht ernst zu nehmen sind? Lest selbst ;o)
1. Chaos im Büro

- Chaos im Büro -  
  
Die Sonne brach an diesem Tag gerade das erste mal durch die Wolken, als Gilles André, seines Zeichens Operndirektor und so etwas wie der künstlerische Leiter der Opéra Populaire in Paris in seinem Büro saß und angestrengt meditierte.  
  
Voluminöse "Ommmm's" erfüllten den Raum, ansonsten herrschte eine herrliche Stille. André war der Meinung, dass er sich diese Stille auch verdient hatte, nachdem er gestern abend auf einer Feier wohl doch etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Er überlegte kurz, ob das für ihn von Nachteil sein konnte, aber schließlich war kein Mensch unfehlbar und außerdem passierte ihm das nicht ständig.  
  
Als ob eine höhere Macht ein Zeichen gegeben hätte, wurde die Tür des Direktionsbüros aufgerissen und Monsieur Firmin, der zweite Direktor dieser Oper und Kollege von André, stürmte geräuschvoll schnaufend herein. André verdrehte die Augen - das war wohl die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen.  
  
Sofort drückte ihm Firmin ein rosarotes Briefkuvert in die Hand, ohne ihm auch nur einen guten Morgen zu wünschen oder darauf zu achten, dass Gilles sich gerade höchst konzentrierte und sich in Trance befand. Das war ja nunmal wieder sehr typisch für diesen Realisten, der sich das Geld und das Verdienen des Geldes zu seinem einzigen Lebensinhalt gemacht hatte.  
  
André seufzte und beschloss, die anstehenden Yoga-Übungen lieber auf die Mittagspause zu verschieben, wenn er heute überhaupt zu einer Mittagspause kommen würde.  
  
Er starrte das Kuvert an. "Was ist das?" Von Firmin kam nur ein gemurmeltes : "Mach es auf, dann bist du vielleicht klüger."  
  
Als André das Kuvert öffnete, vernahm er einen leichten Parfümgeruch, er dachte aber nicht weiter über diese Tatsache nach, sondern widmete sich gespannt dem Brief :  
  
Mein lieber André,  
  
Ich möchte Sie ja nun wirklich nicht stören, aber da ich auf meine vorherigen, sehnlichen Bitten keine Antwort erhalten habe, schreibe ich Ihnen nun noch einmal. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie einsam ich bin, da ich gezwungen bin, im finsteren und sehr feuchten, wenn nicht zu sagen nassen Keller dieser wunderschönen Oper zu wohnen? Nein, ich möchte kein Mitleid von Ihnen, ganz im Gegenteil! Ich habe Sie schon seit dem Tag, als Monsieur Lefèvre Sie und Ihren Kollegen als neue Eigentümer der Oper vorstellte, beobachtet und Sie scheinen mir mit jedem Tag graziöser, hübscher und begehrlicher. Ja André, ich kann Ihnen nicht oft genug versichern, wie sehr ich Sie liebe und wie gerne ich Sie bei mir hätte! Was würden Sie denn von einem Rendezvous auf dem Dach der Oper halten? Wir könnten uns an der Hand halten, die Sterne betrachten und zärtliche Worte austauschen... Ich bitte Sie, erhören Sie mich !!!!!  
  
In Liebe, PdO  
  
André wandte resigniert den Blick von diesem Brief ab und drehte sich zu Firmin um, der wieder einmal ein schwarzes Briefkuvert in der Hand hielt, auf dem mit roter Schrift 'Monsieur Firmin' stand.  
  
Es wurde ihm in letzter Zeit einfach zuviel. Er begab sich zum Schreibtisch, stopfte den Brief achtlos in eine Schublade, in der schon ein Dutzend dieser rosaroten Kuverts lagen und sah die restliche Post durch. Da ansonsten nur Rechnungen angekommen waren, legte er sie für seinen Kollegen zur Seite, die finanziellen Angelegenheiten waren Firmins Sache.  
  
Dieser hatte gerade das schwarze Kuvert geöffnet und las nun überhaupt nicht überrascht, den Brief, den er erhalten hatte.  
  
Monsieur Firmin!  
  
Das ist nun die letzte Warnung!!  
  
Ich ersuche Sie erneut, endlich ihre erbärmlichen Finger von ihrem Kollegen zu lassen, sie müssen ihre Gespräche nicht damit bereichern, indem Sie ihn dauernd am Arm fassen oder ähnliches! Ich sehe es mir auch nicht mehr lange an, dass sie in der Mittagspause mit ihm essen gehen, Sie haben eine Frau, die Zuhause auf Sie wartet!! Sollten Sie nicht aufhören, sich an ihren Kollegen heranzumachen, wird Ihnen ein unvorstellbares Unglück passieren!!!!  
  
PdO  
  
Der gesamte Text des Briefes war mit roter Tinte auf schwarzes Papier geschrieben worden, aber Firmin lies sich davon schon lange nicht mehr ängstigen, er zuckte ebenfalls resigniert mit den Schultern und legte den Brief zu dem Dutzend anderen schwarzen Kuverts, die er schon erhalten hatte.  
  
Wenigstens stellte dieser Verrückte, seitdem er seine Liebe zu André gestanden hatte, keine so hohen Gehaltsforderungen mehr.  
  
André wollte sich gerade zu Firmin umwenden, um die Lage mit ihm zu besprechen, als sie eifriges Tippeln von Ballettschühchen hörten und kurz drauf Meg Giry in das Direktionsbüro eilte.  
  
Die Wangen des schüchternen Mädchens hatten sich gerötet und ihre blonden Haare waren etwas zerzaust, sodass man ahnen konnte, dass sie es sehr eilig gehabt hatte, hierher zu kommen.  
  
"Monsieur André, Monsieur Firmin!", platze sie heraus, " Ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen!" "Worum geht es denn?", wollte Firmin genervt wissen.  
  
" Nun, zuerst einmal braucht das ganze Ballett neue Kostüme und vor allem neue Ballettschuhe, sehen Sie sich das doch mal an, die sind schon ganz zertanzt, das ist ja eine Zumutung!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten hielt sie den beiden Direktoren einen ihrer zarten Füße entgegen, die in Ballettschuhen steckten. Weder André noch Firmin konnten irgend etwas ungewöhnliches an den Schuhen entdecken, aber sie hatten keine Möglichkeit das kundzutun, denn sofort plapperte Meg weiter.  
  
"Dann möchte ich mich noch über ein paar Kollegen beschweren, die Bühnenarbeiter und die Sänger machen sich nämlich von jeher über unser Gangart lustig und nennen uns 'tolpatschige Enten'! Das ist doch wirklich unverschämt, finden Sie nicht?"  
  
André begann Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen und massierte sich die Schläfen. Dabei hatte der Tag doch so geruhsam angefangen!  
  
Doch schon öffnete sich die Tür ein drittes mal und Christine Daaé kam mit ihrem Verlobten, Raoul de Chagny herein.  
  
Mademoiselle Daaé stürzte sofort auf André zu und meinte :" Monsieur André, es geht das Gerücht um, dass Carlotta ihre Gesangskarriere beenden will und mit einem Wandertheater durchs Land ziehen möchte! Ich hatte mir gedacht, dann können wir es doch gleich regeln, dass ich von nun an die Primadonna dieser Oper bin, oder nicht?"  
  
Christine klimperte mit ihren langen, schwarzen Wimpern, um es André leichter zu machen, dem Vorschlag zuzustimmen.  
  
Dieser kam aber wieder nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, da auf einmal die gehässige Stimme Raouls ertönte :" Also wenn du in deinen Kostümen auch deinen seltsamen Geschmack von Mode ausdrücken möchtest, würde ich dir raten, im Chor zu bleiben, da fällt man mit einem hässlichen und total aus der Mode gekommenen Kleid wenigstens nicht so sehr auf!" Christine warf ihrem Verlobten einen wütenden Blick zu und in diesem Moment schien sich Meg plötzlich an etwas zu erinnern.  
  
Sie huschte zu Christine hinüber und begann mit prahlerischem Unterton in der Stimme zu reden :" Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wer mich gestern, als ich alleine in der Garderobe der Ballettmädchen war, angesprochen hat! Eine geheimnisvolle Stimme stellte sich mir als 'Engel des Tanzes' vor, ich glaube sie kam aus der Ecke, wo unsere Ballettrequisiten aufbewahrt werden!"  
  
Christine war von dieser Neuigkeit ganz und gar nicht erfreut. "Du dumme Nachmacherin!", zischte sie das jüngere Mädchen an. " Mich hat aber zuerst ein Engel der Muse besucht, du willst dich ja nur wichtig machen, ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn das wieder eines deiner Hirngespinste wäre !"  
  
Meg begann fast zu weinen, als Christine sich dann auch noch zu den Direktoren umdrehte und meinte :" Sie müssen nämlich wissen, das arme Ding sieht manchmal Sachen, die überhaupt nicht existieren! Vielleicht sollte sie sich einmal in ärztliche Behandlung begeben..."  
  
" Das wäre auch für mich eine gute Idee ", murmelte Raoul halblaut vor sich hin, " Vielleicht kann mir der Arzt ja erklären, weshalb ich mich mit dieser egoistischen Person verlobt habe, das war sicher in einem Zustand der geistigen Umnachtung." 


	2. Märchenstunde oder: Die sieben Zwerge

-Märchenstunde-  
  
Firmin wurde der Trubel in seinem -na gut!- und Andrés gemeinsamem Büro allmählich zuviel. Zwar war es bisher immer André gewesen, der bei zuviel Hektik und Lärm zu Migräneanfällen neigte, aber auch Richard Firmin hatte seine guten und seine schlechten Tage. Und dieser hier zählte ganz bestimmt zu den schlechteren.  
  
Leise schlich er sich aus der Tür des Büros, in dem Christine und Meg noch immer in eine laute Debatte über Engel und ihre Eigenheiten verstrickt waren und André versuchte Ruhe in dieses Chaos zu bringen. Er hätte sich nicht bemühen müssen, leise zu sein, im Zweifel hätten sie ihn bei dem Lärm, den sie veranstalteten, sowieso nicht gehört. Nun konnte er sich wieder der himmlischen Ruhe widmen, die hoffentlich nicht wieder durch einen albernen Drohbrief von diesem Kasper, der sich Operngeist nannte, gestört werden würde.  
  
Doch Firmin hatte nicht mit den fleissigen und allzeit bereiten Mitarbeitern der Oper gerechnet. Als er sich gerade in langsamen Schritten der Bühne näherte, kam ihm ein aufgeregt aussehender Monsieur Reyer entgegen, der ganz so aussah, als würde er eine Autorität suchen, bei der er sich beschweren könnte.  
  
Wenn das schon zuviel für Firmins arme Nerven gewesen wäre, lies ihn der Anblick der beiden Personen, die hinter Reyer herstapften, verzweifelt aufstöhnen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich auch noch mit Carlotta und Piangi herumzustreiten und streitlustig sahen sie alle beide aus.  
  
Nun kam aber erst einmal Reyer auf ihn zugehastet. "Monsieur Firmin, es ist ja so gut, dass sie hier sind!" Der sonst so zugeknöpfte und ziemlich eigenbrötlerische Mensch brach fast in Tränen aus.  
  
Er hielt Firmin das Libretto der Oper, die er mit dem Ensemble gerade einstudierte, entgegen. Firmin schlug es leicht irritiert auf und sah die Bescherung: Das Libretto sah aus, als wäre es einem Kleinkind in die Hände gefallen.  
  
" Monsieur Reyer, soll das ein Scherz sein? Ich dachte, sie haben keine Kinder...?", brauste Firmin auf. Reyer sah niedergeschlagen drein und meinte :" Das war kein Kleinkind, Monsieur. Schlagen Sie einmal die letzte Seite auf." Als Firmin das tat, erstarrte er. Auf die letzte Seite hatte jemand in krakeliger Kinderschrift geschrieben :  
  
Das war nur eine kleine Warnung, Monsieur Reyer! Suchen Sie sich ein neues Stück, dass sie aufführen wollen, dieses hier gefällt mir nicht!  
  
PdO  
  
Schnell schlug Firmin das Buch wieder zu und gab es Reyer zurück. "Wir werden das nachher in Ruhe besprechen, Monsieur.", meinte er, "Kommen Sie doch in zwei Stunden in mein Büro."  
  
Firmin atmete erleichtert auf, als Reyer nickte und wieder verschwand, aber dann standen auch schon Carlotta und Piangi vor ihm. Ohne dass er auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, kreischte Carlotta hysterisch los:" Monsieur, es ist eine Schande! So eine Frechheit habe ich in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben noch nicht erlebt!" Firmin wünschte sich, dass sie so langsam zur Sache kommen könnte, denn ihr Tonfall behagte ihm nicht sehr.  
  
" Stellen Sie sich vor, ich habe den heutigen Nachmittag ganz harmlos in meinem Haus verbracht und haben eben einige Gesangspartien geübt, obwohl ich das eigentlich nicht nötig hatte." Sie lächelte triumphierend.  
  
" Kurz nachdem ich angefangen hatte zu singen, schmiss mir ein Verrückter ein paar Steine durch ein Fenster! Ich habe mich zu Tode erschrocken! An einem der Steine hing dieser Zettel..." Sie hielt Firmin nun einen grauen Zettel vor die Nase. Firmin rückte sich seinen Zwicker zurecht und begann zu lesen:  
  
Das war jetzt das letzte mal, dass sie meine Ruhe mit ihrem Gekreische stören! Wenn sie nicht das nächste mal von einem Stein getroffen werden wollen, lassen Sie ihre Gesangsstunden lieber sein, Signora!  
  
PdO  
  
Firmin blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auch die aufgebrachte Carlotta in zwei Stunden in sein Büro zu bestellen. Resigniert seufzend wandte er sich Piangi zu, der die ganze Zeit geduldig gewartet hatte.  
  
" Und welches Problem haben Sie, Signor?" Piangi zog es vor, erst einmal nichts zu sagen, sondern deutete nur vorwurfsvoll auf sein Kostüm, das er bereits anhatte. Als Firmin ihn erstaunt und verwirrt ansah, riss dem Tenor der Geduldsfaden.  
  
" Sehen Sie nicht, dass das Kostüm kaputt ist? Nun müssen es die Schneider wieder nähen und es ist nicht sicher, ob es bis heute abend fertig ist! Das ist eine Katastrophe!" Natürlich hatte auch er ein kleines, nicht gerade höfliches Schreiben von 'PdO' bekommen und auch ihm riet Firmin, in zwei Stunden in sein Büro zu kommen.  
  
Ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven begab sich Firmin nun auf die Bühne, um dort etwas Ruhe zu suchen. Aber sobald er die Bretter betrat, stand Buquet, der Mann, der für den Schnürboden, also für die Szenenwechsel verantwortlich war, vor ihm und fing an zu jammern. " Monsieur Firmin, ich werde in hier nicht länger arbeiten, wenn das so weitergeht! Ich bin ein sehr zurückgezogener, aber friedliebender Mensch, das wissen Sie, aber das geht zu weit! Man hat mir unsinnige Knoten in meine Seile geknüpft, es sieht fast so aus, als hätte irgendein Irrer Seemannsknoten geübt!  
  
Mit solchen Seilen kann ich doch nicht arbeiten!" Bevor der Mann einen weiteren Schwall Gejammere loswerden konnte, wies ihn Firmin an, sich ebenfalls nachher in seinem Büro zu melden, man würde dann versuchen, das Problem zu klären. Firmin war nun schon ziemlich verwirrt und der Trubel und die Beschwerden schienen kein Ende zu nehmen, da tippte ihn jemand von hinten an.  
  
Er erschrak fast zu Tode, aber hinter sich sah er zum Glück nur die Confidante ( Dresserin *g*), die ihm anklagend ihr Nadelkissen entgegenhielt. Auf das Nadelkissen hatte jemand mit grellbunten Farben viele Herzchen gestickt und um die Stickerei komplett zu machen, vervollständigte dieses Kunstwerk der Schriftzug 'PdO'.  
  
Firmin wollte sich nicht länger mit der Frau herumstreiten, er gab ihr somit nur kurz die Anweisung, die er den anderen vieren vor ihr auch gegeben hatte und wollte sich nun endgültig aus der Gefahrenzone begeben, als ein Tänzer ihn aufhielt.  
  
Es war der Mann, der im neuen Stück 'Hannibal' den Sklaventreiber spielen sollte. Eine Peitsche wurde deshalb anklagend vor Firmin herumgeschwenkt und er sah, dass sie mit albernen, rosaroten Schleifchen geschmückt war.  
  
" Wer hat Ihnen denn erlaubt, ihre Requisiten zu verunstalten, Mann?!", brüllte Firmin, der nun schon nicht mehr so beherrscht war, den Mann an. Dieser zuckte merklich zusammen und meinte:" Aber das war ich nicht, das war..." Firmin unterbrach ihn:"...der Operngeist! Ist mir klar! Melden Sie sich in zwei Stunden in meinem Büro!"  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese Probleme somit keineswegs gelöst hatte, er hatte vielmehr in zwei Stunden einen Massenauflauf in seinem Büro angezettelt, aber er hatte nun nicht mehr die Kraft, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Mühsam schleppte er sich in den Zuschauerraum und lies sich dort auf einen Stuhl in einer Loge plumpsen.  
  
Endlich Ruhe...diese Idylle währte allerdings wieder nicht lange, da plötzlich der Comte de Chagny, Raouls Bruder Philippe vor ihm stand. Firmin brachte nur noch ein klägliches :" Sie wünschen, Monsieur?", heraus.  
  
Philippe hielt Fimin seine ehemals vollkommen weißen Handschuhe, die nun mit Strichmännchen "verziert" waren, vors Gesicht. "Wie erklären Sie sich das, Herr Direktor?" Als Firmin nur hilflos mit den Augen rollte und nicht weiter reagierte, hielt Philippe es für angebracht, ihm noch einen zweiten Gegenstand zu zeigen. Es war ein Opernglas, dessen Gläser allerdings mit schwarzer Farbe bestrichen waren, sodass es nun vollkommen unnütz geworden war.  
  
" Diese beiden Sachen habe ich in meiner Loge gelassen und war der Meinung, dort würden sie sicher verwahrt werden. Was haben Sie denn dazu zu sagen, Monsieur Firmin?" - "Monsieur Firmin?"  
  
Als der Angesprochene nicht reagierte, bemerkte Philippe erst, dass dieser in Ohnmacht gefallen war. 


	3. Am Rande des Wahnsinns

-Am Rande des Wahnsinns-  
  
Zwei Stunden später...  
  
André war sichtlich überrascht gewesen, als der Comte de Chagny auch noch in sein Büro kam und das auch noch in Begleitung von Monsieur Firmin, der sich auf Philippe stützen musste und anscheinend vor einer Weile noch ohnmächtig gewesen war. Nun, sein Kollege schienen die Probleme, die sie mit dem Management der Oper hatten wohl doch nicht so kalt zu lassen, wie er immer vorgab. Das erfüllte André fast mit einer diebischen Freude, bevor er wieder zur Vernunft kam und sich besorgt erkundigte, ob bei Firmin wieder alles in Ordnung wäre.  
  
Nachdem er sich aber einen eisigen Blick eingefangen hatte, der Philippe dazu veranlasste, André mitzuteilen, dass er seine Beschwerde schriftlich loswerden würde und sich dann zum gehen wandte, fühlte sich dieser überhaupt nicht mehr überlegen. Ganz im Gegenteil- da Firmin nun offensichtlich Ruhe brauchte und sich in ihrem Vorzimmer erst einmal aufs Sofa gelegt hatte, war er nun die Anlaufstelle für Beschwerden und Wünsche aller Art und wie viele Beschwerden sich innerhalb eines Tages, an dem der verwünschte Irre im Keller aktiv war, ansammeln konnten, erfuhr André ungefähr zwei Stunden, nachdem Firmin wieder in ihr Büro zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Gilles André hatte es gerade geschafft, Meg, Christine und Raoul zu bewegen, den Raum zu verlassen, da sich alle Anwesenden wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, als er auch schon die Schlange von Menschen gewahrte, die im Vorraum wartete.  
  
André sah recht verdutzt drein und fragte: " Mesdames et Messieurs, warten Sie auf etwas bestimmtes? Der Raum hier war nämlich nicht als Wohnraum für verarmte Künstler gedacht." Er bemerkte nervös, dass das versammelte Ensemble das überhaupt nicht komisch fand und hörte aus dem Murren der Masse heraus, dass Monsieur Firmin sie für exakt diese Stunde in das Direktionsbüro bestellt hatte.  
  
Der künstlerische Leiter verdrehte die Augen. Heute war wohl weder sein noch Firmins Tag, wenn ihm ein solch schwerwiegender Fehler passierte. Nun hatte sein Kollege doch wahrhaftig jeden, der sich bei ihm beschwert hatte, zur gleichen Zeit hierherbestellt - das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Firmin hatte André die Gewissheit, dass dieser Kelch wohl allein für ihn bestimmt war, denn Firmin würde nun wohl niemandem mehr gute Ratschläge zur Lösung eines Problems geben können, er hatte es sich auf dem Sofa, dass im Vorzimmer stand, gemütlich gemacht und schnarchte was das Zeug hielt- ungeachtet dessen, dass eine empörte Menschenmege sich ebenfalls in diesem Zimmer aufhielt.  
  
Deshalb komplimentierte André alle Anwesenden nun notgedrungen in das eigentliche Büro und schloss die Tür. Augenblicklich brach lautes Geplappere und Durcheinandergebrülle aus, was bei André einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck hervorrief. Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder einmal von einem Fachmann wegen seiner Migräne in Stresssituationen behandeln zu lassen, aber um darüber nachzudenken brauchte er Ruhe.  
  
Voller Verzweiflung stieg er auf den Schreibtischstuhl: "RUHE!" Augenblicklich senkte sich erschrockene Stille über den Raum.  
  
Wenigstens etwas funktionierte noch, wenn er es in die Hand nahm. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entfuhr André. "So, wer war nun zuerst dran mit seiner Beschwerde?"  
  
Diese Frage war der größte Fehler, den er hatte machen können. Sofort rief alles gleichzeitig:"Ich natürlich, was dachten Sie denn?"  
  
Fast hätte er angefangen zu weinen, er konnte sich nur noch mühsam beherrschen. So langsam begann er diesen Job zu hassen, es war ganz und gar nicht einfach und erholsam, der Direktor einer Oper zu sein, schon gar nicht, wenn sich der zweite Teil der Direktion einfach schlafen legte. André spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, sich tot zu stellen, aber das hätte ihn nur lächerlich gemacht, also lies er es.  
  
Die zweite Möglichkeit würde er nun aber ergreifen. Schnell sprang er vom Stuhl und bahnte sich einen Weg zur Tür des Direktionsbüros. Diese blockierten zum Glück nur Reyer und die Confidante, sodass er einfach, ohne dass die Menge realisieren konnte, was er vorhatte, an den zweien vorbeischlüpfte, ohne innezuhalten den Vorraum passierte und dann schwer atmend im Gang stand. Aber auch hier fürchtete André, vom Mob geschnappt zu werden, also rannte er planlos weiter durch verschiedene Gänge der Oper, bis er an einem Punkt angelangt war, an dem er nicht mehr weiterwusste. Er hatte sich verirrt und zwar gründlich.  
  
In diesen Gängen der Opéra Populaire war er noch nie gewesen, er fragte sich, wie groß dieses Gebäude eigentlich war und weshalb noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, Hinweistafeln aufzustellen, sie wären ihm im Augenblick ziemlich hilfreich gewesen. André seufzte und ging dann langsam weiter.  
  
Seine Schritte schienen sehr laut vom Steinboden der Gänge widerzuhallen. Wenigstens versuchte er noch mit logischem Denken voranzukommen, da er sich immer in eine Richtung bewegte, musste er ja irgendwann wieder am Ausgangspunkt angelangt sein.  
  
Jetzt wäre es André nicht lästig gewesen, wenn ihn die Mitarbeiter der Oper doch aufgespürt hätten, aber er schien sich ganz alleine in einem selten benutzten Gang der Oper zu befinden.  
  
"Merde!",fluchte er halblaut. Erstaunt hielt der Operndirektor sich die linke Hand vor den Mund. Wenn er schon anfing zu fluchen, musste die Situation, in der er sich gerade befand, sehr schlimm sein, es hatte noch nie irgendjemand sein tadelloses Benehmen in Frage gestellt. Allmählich musste er wohl in den Kellergewölben der Oper angekommen sein, die Luft nahm stetig an Feuchtigkeit zu und an den Wänden bemerkte er Moos und einige andere Substanzen, die er lieber nicht näher untersuchen wollte.  
  
Der Boden war nun feucht und glitschig, sodass André einige male fast ausgerutscht wäre, er strauchelte, fing sich aber wieder. Als er gerade den Entschluss gefasst hatte, nun endgültig umzukehren und wieder in die sicheren Stockwerke der Oper, die NICHT im Keller lagen, zurückzukehren, fasste ihn jemand von hinten am Arm.  
  
André zuckte zusammen und gab einen halb erstickten Schrei von sich. Dann drehte er sich um und blickte in das Gesicht eines fremden Mannes. Das heißt, er konnte sein Gesicht nur zur Hälfte sehen, da die andere Hälfte von einer weißen, im Dunkeln schimmernden Maske verdeckt wurde. " Wer immer sie auch sind, das ist nicht lustig! Über diesen Scherz kann ich ganz und gar nicht lachen, Monsieur!", brachte André schließlich zitternd hervor. So sicher war er sich allerdings nicht, dass es sich hier um einen Scherz handelte.  
  
Der Unbekannte sah ihn mit freudig strahlenden Augen an und meinte mit einer ungewöhnlich sanften Stimme: "Aber André! Kennen Sie mich denn nicht? Oh, ich vergaß, ich hatte den vielen Briefenm, die ich an Sie gerichtet habe, ja gar kein Bild von mir beigelegt. Wissen Sie, es ist äußerst schwer, einen Maler zu finden, der so jemanden wie mich porträtiert." Der Unbekannte schwieg und sah zu Boden.  
  
Eine Welle des Mitgefühls überrollte André, der nun antwortete: "Sie sind also 'Das Phantom der Oper'? Sie haben mir diese unzähligen Liebesbriefe geschrieben?"  
  
André vermeinte nun, eine leichte Röte auf dem sonst so blass wirkenden Gesicht des anderen wahrzunehmen, als dieser sagte: "Ich bitte Sie, André, nennen Sie mich Erik, das ist nicht so unpersönlich." Als er darauf gerade etwas erwiedern wollte, zog Erik ihn weiter den Gang entlang, bis sie vor einem riesigen See standen.  
  
André wunderte sich, mit welcher traumwandlerischen Sicherheit sich der Mann im Dunkeln bewegte, doch jetzt winkte er ihn zu sich heran und zeigte auf - ein nicht zu definierendes etwas, dass sie beide wohl über den See bringen sollte. Erik sah nun etwas peinlich berührt aus, als er meinte: "Ich weiß, dass das nicht das neueste Boot ist, aber es hat einen Motor, den habe ich selbst zusammengebaut, damit werden wir viel schneller über den See kommen als in einem Ruderboot. Natürlich wäre mir ein romantisches Rendezvous auf dem Dach lieber gewesen, aber da Sie schon einmal hier sind, können Sie sich auch ein bisschen in meiner Wohnnung umsehen, nicht wahr?"  
  
André bekam nun doch Panik. Er stand hier unten, wo niemand ihn hören konnte, wenn er um Hilfe rief, mit einem Irren, der ihm das letzte halbe Jahr über Liebesbriefe und seinem Kollegen Drohbriefe geschrieben hatte. Dieser Mensch wollte ihm seine Wohnung zeigen und trug obendrein noch eine seltsame, weiße Maske. 


End file.
